


I love the things we do, when it's just me and you

by DefinitelyNotErin_x



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, I think that's it - Freeform, Kink Exploration, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Panties, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotErin_x/pseuds/DefinitelyNotErin_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luke released his lip from the grip it was in between his teeth and it flushes pink. He swallowed nervously and refused to look up at Michael. "I wanted to try something new... With us."</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>Michael would be a liar if he said his dick didn't give an interesed twitch. "Why would you be embarassed about that? It's just us, you don't need to feel ashamed about wanting things that make you feel good. I always wanna make you feel good, baby." Michael closed his eyes for a moment and took a steadying breath before taking hold of Luke's hand and bringing it to his own hardening crotch. "See how good you make me feel, Lukey? I wanna make you feel good too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love the things we do, when it's just me and you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic i've churned out today, but this one i've been working on for a while so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading if you do, and if you liked it please leave kudos <3 
> 
> Title is from Smoke by PVRIS.

Michael's fingers gently strummed at the strings of his Taylor 522ce grand concert cutaway as he watched Luke with a small frown on his face from across the dressing room. The younger boy was sat cross-legged on the couch, bottle of nail polish lodged between his legs to stop it from tipping over. He chewed his lip ring in concentration as he painted the nails of his right hand, trying not to get the polish all over his actual fingers. 

Michael felt the couch next to him dip as another body sat itself next to his and rested it's head on his shoulder. "You're oddly quiet, it's unsettling. I'm not complaining though, you're comfy." Cal told him as he snuggled up to his blue-haired friend. 

"Comfy? Is that your way of saying I'm chubby? Because if you are, let me just say that you're not exactly at the height of great fitness." Michael grumbled, poking Cal in the stomach. "I actually wasn't, but thanks for pointing that out." Calum pouted with a frown. "Oh. Sorry." Michael sighed, putting his guitar down so that he could put his arm around Cal for a proper snuggle.

"Seriously though, are you okay? Something happen with you and Luke?" Cal asked quietly, so that the younger boy wouldn't overhear them. Michael doubted he would anyway, he was too busy concentrating on his nails. "No? I mean, I don't think so? I don't know, it's weird. We went to bed last night and he was fine, but then when I woke up this morning he'd already gone shopping, so I texted him to see if he wanted me to meet him and he said no, but then when he got back he was acting all weird and when I asked him what he'd bought he nearly tripped over his own feet trying to get away from me." 

Calum lifted his head from Michael's shoulder to frown up at him, before glancing over to Luke, then back at Michael. "It's not your anniversary or something is it?"

"No, it's not like that, I don't even think we have one." Michael said, scrunching his face in confusion. "Do you want me to talk to him? Or you could get Ashton to?" Calum suggested, glancing up at the door as it opened. His eyes widened almost comically when he saw Ashton wiping the glistening sweat off his chest with the vest that he'd been wearing. Calum gasped without meaning to, and quickly turned his face to Michael's shoulder to disguise it as a cough. Michael chuckled and gave Calum a reassuring pat on the back, while Ashton raised an eyebrow. "Good workout bro?" Michael asked him, as the sweaty boy grabbed himself a bottle of water from the fridge and held it to his forehead for a moment to cool himself down. "Always. You should come with me sometime, it always gets me pumped up for the show." 

"Thanks but I'm good, that one time was more than enough. I already told you, I don't want a ghetto booty. You should take Cal next time though, we were just talking about his fitness levels before you came in. What do you say Cal, how about getting nice and sweaty with Ashton?" Michael teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Who's getting nice and sweaty with Ashton?" Luke asked as he put the lid back on the nail polish and looked across at his band mates. "Oh, Calum. Ashton invited me to go to the gym with him, but I can think of more creative ways of getting hot and sweaty than putting myself through that kind of torture." Michael winked, not missing the way Luke's cheeks flushed pink. "Hey, you're more than welcome man, but I gotta tell you, I go hard. Don't think you can just come and not put any effort in." Ashton lectured sternly, twisting the top off his bottle of water. Calum blinked, eyes watching the muscles of Ashton's throat contract as he swallowed the water. "You're staring." Michael whispered with a chuckle, and the bassist visibly jumped. Luke threw his head back as a booming laugh escaped him, which in turn caused Michael to snort. Calum glared at the blue-haired guitarist, and Michael just bit his lip in a futile attempt to stop himself from laughing. "What's so funny?" Ashton frowned, glancing between Luke and Michael in confusion. Calum stood up from the couch, mumbling as he headed towards the door. "Hey, where are you going?" Ashton asked him with a pout that Calum heard, rather than saw. "To get some air or hang out with fans. Anything that gets me away from this pair of arseholes!" he says, shaking his head before yanking the door open and slamming it behind himself.  


Ashton just stared at the door for a few moments in confusion, before looking between Michael and Luke once more. "What was that all about?" Michael and Luke exchanged a knowing glance, causing laughter to erupt from Michael. Luke just covered his face with his hand as he chuckled, and Ashton shook his head. "I swear, you're like grown-up man-children. Whatever, I'm going for a shower." Ashton sighed, shaking his head before heading off in the same direction as Calum.

Michael chuckled to himself and shook his head in amusement, before looking over at Luke, who smiled shyly at him. Nerves fluttered in Michael's stomach, but he ignored them and clears his throat. "Are your nails dry yet?"

"Um." Luke frowned, tapping each finger individually to check. "Yup." 

"So... cuddle?" Michael asked, holding his arms out wide and fluttering his eyelashes as he made grabby hands at the younger boy. A small frown crossed Luke's face, but he nodded and stood anyway, making his way over to the couch. Michael pressed himself against the back of the couch so that Luke could fit in front of him. Luke hitched his jeans up and adjusted his t-shirt before laying on the sofa, putting his own arm on top of Michael's around his chest. 

"What's wrong baby?" Michael asked quietly, gently pressing a kiss to Luke's shoulder. Luke visibly tensed, and Michael hated it. "Nothing Mikey, I'm alright." The younger boy told him. Michael huffed, Luke had always been the shittiest liar out of the four of them. "I love you, but please don't lie to me. You've been acting strange since you came back this morning. Did I do something Lukey? Cos if did, I honestly didn't mean to and I'm so sorry." Michael whispered, squeezing Luke a little tighter. Luke turned a little in Michael's arms so that he could face the blue-haired boy. "No, Mikey of course not. You didn't do anything, I promise. I'm okay, really. I just... Can we just go to sleep for a while?" 

Michael studies Luke for a moment before deciding not to push any further. "Okay baby, we can do that. Can I have a kiss?" Luke nodded and pursed his lips. Michael leant down and pressed his lips against Luke's own before snuggling down to try and sleep. It didn't take long before their synchronized breathing and the beating of Luke's heart lulled him into sleep.

*** 

"That was the best show ever!" Ashton gushed they piled out of the car and into the hotel. Michael laughed and shook his head in amusement. "Ash, I'm pretty sure you've said that about every single concert we've ever played." 

"No but it's true! I'm just so happy. I don't think i'll ever get over the feeling of how amazing it is hearing these crowds sing our songs back to us. I'm 21 years old, touring the world with my best friends - my brothers, doing a job that my 16-year-old self never thought would be possible. It's so amazing. I don't ever wanna not do this job, it's so -" 

" _Amazing?_ " Calum interjected with a chuckle as he thumbed the button for the lift. "Exactly man!" Ashton sighed contentedly, casually throwing an arm around Calum's shoulder. "You know, given that fact that you're the only one of us who completed high school, I'd have thought you'd have a more extensive knowledge of alternatives for the word amazing, like, I dunno. Bewildering. Confounding. Stupefying even." Calum teased with a shrug. 

" _Stupefying?_ Did somebody feed you a dictionary or something?" Michael snorted as the lift pinged and the doors opened. "No, I just paid attention in English, unlike our drummer here." Calum shrugged, giving Ashton a friendly nudge with his elbow as he pulled the key card for their room out of his pocket. "Alright, I need a beer after that stupefying show." Ashton sad, winking at Calum as the door clicked open. "Who's with me?" 

"Have you ever known me say no to beer, really?" Calum retorted, pushing past Ashton into their shared room. "Um, thanks but I'm actually pretty tired. I think I'm gonna call it a night. You go though if you want." Luke said to Michael as he wandered over to the door of his and Michael's room. "Are you sure? Just stay for one beer." Ashton suggested, but Luke slipped the key card into the door and shook his head, before entering the room wordlessly, door softly clicking shut behind him. 

"What's up with him? Cal said he was off earlier but he seemed fine during the show." Ashton frowned at Michael. "He knows how to put on a good show for the fans. I honestly don't know, but I think I'm gonna go and find out. Sorry for skipping on the beers." Michael sighed, taking his own key card out of his pocket. "No, don't worry about it. If you need anything just come over or drop me a text or something, alright?" Ashton told him. Michael nodded and bid the older boy a good night, before slipping into his and Luke's room. 

*** 

Michael sat on the bed, scrolling aimlessly through his endless twitter notifications as he waited for Luke to finish up in the bathroom. He sighed and ran a hand through his fringe, before fussing with it to put it back into place. He heard the door handle turn and locked off his phone, putting it back into the pocket of his jeans before clasping his hands in his lap. Luke jumped, clearly not expecting to see anyone else, and visibly relaxed when he saw it was only Michael. 

"Jesus Mikey, you scared me." He chuckled nervously as he braced a hand on the wall for support before he kicked his converse and socks off. "You didn't fancy a beer with Ash and Cal?" 

Michael darted his tongue out to wet his lips, before pulling his lower lip into his mouth and then releasing it. "Uh, no. No I wanted to talk to you. We're all really worried about you Luke, you've gotta tell me what's going on babe." 

"They don't need to be worried, I'm okay, honestly. I just... I bought something while I was out today, and it seemed like a good idea at the time but then when I got back and you asked me what I'd bought, I panicked and now I just feel like an idiot so I'm sulking. I didn't mean to make everyone worry, I'm sorry." Luke rambled, rubbing at his neck as he felt it flush pink. 

"Luke," Michael sighed, rolling his eyes as he stood up and placed his hands on Luke's arms. "You had us really worried. You're sulking because you changed your mind about something you bought? No problem, we'll just go tomorrow and return it or whatever." 

"I can't return it, it's non-refundable and I'd be way too embarrassed." Luke pouted, and suddenly Michael's interest was piqued. "What did you buy?" Luke immediately shook his head and bit his lip into his mouth. "Are you to embarrassed to even tell me?" Luke just nodded, the flush from his neck spreading to his cheeks. Michael brought his hand to Luke's cheek and rubbed the back of his fingers against the growing stubble. "You don't need to be embarrassed, you can tell me baby. Will you give me a little hint?" 

Luke released his lip from the grip it was in between his teeth and it flushes pink. He swallowed nervously and refused to look up at Michael. "I wanted to try something new... With us." 

Michael would be a liar if he said his dick didn't give an interested twitch. "Why would you be embarrassed about that? It's just us, you don't need to feel ashamed about wanting things that make you feel good. I always wanna make you feel good, baby." He dragged his thumb across Luke's lower lip and the younger boy darted his tongue out to lick at the tip before sucking it into his mouth. Michael closed his eyes for a moment and took a steadying breath before taking hold of Luke's hand and bringing it to his own hardening crotch. "See how good you make me feel, Lukey? I wanna make you feel good too, will you tell me what you bought?" 

Luke pulled away from Michael's thumb and licked his lips. "No. But I'll show you." Michael nodded his approval and chewed his lip into his mouth, nervously waiting for whatever Luke was going to show him. "Mikey. Just... Promise me you won't freak out? I don't want to make things weird." The younger boy pouts. 

"I promise you Lukey, it's okay. It's alright, just show me." Michael told him. Luke chewed at his lip ring and used a shaky hand to pop the button of his jeans open, then looked back up at Michael for reassurance. Michael stepped forward, closing the gap between them and knocked the younger boy's hand out of the way. "Yeah?" Michael asked, and Luke gulped but nodded, breath catching in his throat as the blue haired boy's fingers eased the zip down. 

"Oh my god Luke, what the fuck?" Michael asked, surprising even himself as the words flew out of his mouth so fast that his brain didn't have time to register them, and he winced when he saw the hurt look on Lukes face. "Mikey, you promised -" 

"No, Luke it's a good 'what the fuck', I promise, I was just surprised. Holy shit, can I...?" Michael trailed off, hooking his fingers into the belt loops of the black denim so that he could drag the material over Luke's thighs and down his calves, holding a hand up for Luke to hang onto for balance while he stepped out of his jeans. 

Michael slid his hands up Luke's legs, squeezing gently when he reached the younger boy's thighs. He pushed Luke's white t-shirt up a little, and Luke got the idea, grabbing the hem so that he could pull it up and over his head, landing gently on the floor near his jeans. "Do I look pretty?" Luke whispered nervously as he distracted himself, carding his fingers through Michael's fringe. 

"Yeah baby, you do, really fucking pretty. I didn't know this was a thing for you though, like. Shit, I didn't even know it was a thing for _me_ Luke, panties?" Michael questioned as he rubbed his thumbs over the lacy material on Luke's hipbones. Luke licked his lips and shrugged. "I didn't know either, I mean. I went to the shop to get more lube and they kind of caught my eye, it was a kind of spur of the moment thing." 

Michael nodded his understanding and tapped Luke's hipbone. The younger boy turned, looking over his shoulder at Michael, whose hands found their way to Luke's arse. "It was a good idea, your arse looks fucking fantastic Luke. How do they feel?" 

Luke giggled and covered his hand to his mouth in embarrassment. "They're really comfy actually, soft as well. Not so good for jumping around on-stage in though, I got a semi halfway through _What I Like About You_ and I have never been so happy for the placement of my guitar. I'm sure people noticed when we did our final bow though." 

"You went on-stage in these?" Michael gasped, jaw widening in shock as Luke blushed and nodded. "Fuck, Luke. I'm glad I didn't know, wouldn't have been able to keep my hands off you." Luke turned around so that he was facing Michael again and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Well then what are you waiting for now?" 

"Get on the bed." Michael growled, kicking his shoes and socks off. The blonde smirked and crawled onto the bed on all fours, making sure that Michael got a good view of his arse as he went. The blue haired boy palmed himself through his jeans and groaned before turning and crouching down beside his suitcase to find what they need. After a few moments, he gave a triumphant cry when he found the lube and condoms buried under a pile of clothes. He dropped the items onto the bed and quickly stripped himself of his t-shirt, but made a show of unfastening his jeans and slowly sliding them down his legs when he saw that Luke was watching him. The blonde licked his lips and blinked up at the older boy. "How do you want me?" 

"Hands and knees for me babe." Michael instructed, laughing softly as Luke scrambled into position. The blue haired boy kneeled behind Luke on the bed and dragged his callused fingers down the boy's back lightly in a way that made him shiver. "So eager for it aren't you baby? What do you want Lukey, huh? Want my mouth? Get you all nice and wet, make you come undone with my tongue? Or do you want my fingers, stretching you open nice and wide, ready for my cock? Tell me what you want babe." 

Luke pushed his hips backwards, grinding his arse against Michael's crotch, causing a moan to fall from both of their lips. "Your mouth Mike, want your mouth." 

Michael hooked his fingers into the waistband of Luke's panties and pulled them down until they rested just under the younger boy's arse, not wanting to take them off completely. The blue-haired boy grabbed at the flesh of Luke's arse, squeezing at it and earning a small whimper from the blonde. Michael parted his cheeks and gently ran the pad of his thumb over Luke's hole, watching as it fluttered and clenched around nothing. 

The older boy smacked Luke's arse lightly, earning a small moan from the blonde boy. "Don't be greedy." He warned, smiling at his boyfriend's eagerness for him. He leaned in and licked around Luke's hole in slow circles before pressing a gentle kiss to it. He then pushed his tongue against Luke's hole firmly til it slipped in a tiny bit, earning a low moan from Luke, who grabbed his cock through the material of his panties to ensure that he didn't finish before they'd even got going. "Fuuuck, Mike." 

The blue haired boy grinned against Luke's hole as he continued to alternate between kissing, licking and fucking his tongue into him. Luke writhed and pushed his arse backwards to try and get Michael's tongue deeper, so Michael slapped his arse again, and this time, he wasn't gentle about it. " _Ohgodshitfuck_ do that again." Luke whimpered as the older boy continued laving his hole. Michael repeated the action and Luke let go of his cock, trying desperately to keep himself upright on his forearms. "Mikey... Michael, fuck. M'gonna come." 

Suddenly, Michael's warm mouth was gone from his arse and Luke let out a high-pitched whine that he would deny later, if asked. He heard a familiar click and his stomach swooped as he realised what was about to happen. He hissed as a cold, wet finger pressed itself against his entrance and he took a deep breath, trying to relax himself. "Okay baby?" Michael asked, pressing gentle kisses down Luke's spine as he rubbed the pad of his finger over Luke's hole. "Mhmm, go on." Luke encouraged. 

Michael slowly breached Luke's hole with the tip of his index finger and mentally cursed when Luke moved his hips, allowing he digit to slip further inside him. The blonde mewled when Michael experimentally curling his finger upwards, and the older boy took it as a good sign. He slowly slipped a second finger inside of Luke, holding still for a few moments to allow Luke to adjust to the intrusion, before scissoring his fingers to stretch Luke open. 

"Come on, do it, I'm ready." Luke told his boyfriend impatiently. Michael shook his head and laughed. "Mikey, come on, I need you." 

"Patience babe, I don't wanna hurt you." Michael said, leaning forward to place a kiss on Luke's shoulder. Luke pouted and blinked up at Michael thrugh his long eyelashes. "Nice try babe but the wounded puppy look isn't gonna work. Three fingers, no less." 

Michael withdrew his fingers from Luke and squeezed some more lube over them, before pushing three back into him slowly. "You look so pretty Lukey, so pretty with your pretty pink hole stretched around my fingers. You'e so tight, even after all this time, I love it. I love _you_." Michael confessed. Luke opened his mouth to reply but a filthy groan escaped his lips instead, causing Michael to grin to himself. "Yeah baby, that your spot? Does it feel good?" 

Michael continued to fuck his fingers into the younger boy, hitting his prostate each time. Luke shuddered and let out a strangled moan as he came untouched, spilling into his panties. He slumped and panted hard as he tried to steady his breathing. "Fuck, m'sorry Mikey." 

The older boy withdrew his fingers from his boyfriend and leaned forwards, pressing his mouth against Luke's softly. Luke parted his lips to allow Michael's tongue entrance and they kissed lazily until the need for oxygen became too much. Michael was the first to pull away, pressing kisses to Luke's nose and his forehead. "Think you can come again babe?" 

Luke raised an eyebrow at his own crotch as his half-hard dick gave an interested twitch. "I'm not sure, but I am definitely up for finding out." Michael nodded and reached for the condom, but Luke grabbed his wrist. "Can we not? I mean, only if you want to but I'm clean, you're clean. I just wanna feel you." 

"Jesus Luke, you're gonna be the death of me." Michael cursed, swallowing thickly as he reached for the lube, coating his own neglected cock in the sticky liquid. The older boy shuffled closer to Luke on his knees, lining up the head of his dick with Luke's arse. The blonde placed his hand on top of Michael's and linked their fingers together, squeezing gently as he made eye contact with his boyfriend, nodding his head in permission. Michael bit his bottom lip as he slowly buried himself inside of Luke. The blonde let out a long, low moan, thighs trembling as Michael slowly filled him up. 

"So good Luke, so good baby. You're taking me so well, I love you so much. Fuck." Michael whispered against Luke's damp skin, pausing so that Luke could get used to the stretch. With his free hand, Michael gently traced patterns into Luke's hipbone, pressing soft, barely-there kisses into Luke's back. "I'm ready Mikey, please, please move." 

Michael started off slow and Luke let out a satisfied moan, rolling his hips to meet the older boy's thrusts. Michael took the hint and pulled out of Luke, slamming back into him at a different angle. Luke arched his back and moaned so loudly that the blue haired boy was certain that Ashton and Calum would've heard it from across the hall. The older boy continued to angle his thrusts so he hit Luke's sweet spot every time. Nonsensical ramblings fell from Luke's mouth as he blinked back tears, feeling overwhelmed by how good his boy was making him feel. Michael's hand travelled from Luke's hip to his chest, pinching at one of Luke's nipples. Luke clenched around Michael's cock in response, eliciting a deep moan from Michael's cherry red lips. 

"Uh-uhh, Mikey m'close - ahh god m'so fucking close, _please_." Luke begged, tilting his head up for a kiss. Michael leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Luke's in a clumsy attempt to kiss him. The older boy slipped his hand into Luke's panties and snaked a hand around Luke's cock, causing Luke to gasp into his mouth. "Come on baby, you've been so good. Such a good boy for me, taking me so well. Come for me." 

The combination of Michael hitting his prostate and tugging at his cock while whispering obscenities into his ear has Luke coming loudly for the second time that evening, and he slumped on the bed, body going lax. Michael's hips stuttered and he came with a delicious moan as Luke clenched around him, milking his orgasm out of him. 

Luke whimpered at the loss when Michael pulled out of him and collapsed on the bed beside the younger boy, trying to get his breathing back to normal. They laid there silently conversing with their eyes, smiling fondly at each other for a few moments until Michael rolls off the bed, heading to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth. When he returns, he manhandles Luke onto his back and peels the panties off of him, grimacing at the mess of come that coated them. "Guess we wrecked those, huh?" Michael chuckled softly as he gently wipes Luke's come off of him. "Miiikeeey." Luke whined at the sensitivity, trying to roll away from his boyfriend. 

"I know baby, but we gotta clean you up. You know you're gonna be cranky if you wake up covered in dry come." He said, pressing a soft kiss to Luke's lips. The younger boy huffed, but allowed Michael to finish cleaning him up. Once he'd thrown the washcloth away he manoeuvred Luke so that he was under the covers and then climbed in himself, wrapping an arm around the younger boy's waist. 

"So. Panties huh?" Michael teased, chuckling softly. Luke's face flushed pink with embarrassment and he slapped Michael's shoulder playfully. "Shut up and don't even pretend you didn't love it." 

"I did, I didn't even know that was a thing for me." Michael confessed, shaking his head in disbelief. "I meant what I said though Lukey, don't ever be embarrassed if you want to try something that's new. I can't guarantee that it's gonna be something that i'm into, but I can guarantee that I'm never, ever going to judge you over wanting things that make you feel good. I love you babe." Luke gave Michael a shy smile and snuggled into his embrace further. "I love you too. I just didn't think you'd be into it cos it was kinda weird, but I promise next time, I'll talk to you about it." 

"Good. Now go to sleep, we have to be up early in the morning." 

"What for?" Luke frowned, trying to remember if they had any interviews or photo shoots that they needed to go to. 

"We need to go and buy you some new panties."


End file.
